


funny how you thought becoming a flower could get you out of this relationship

by chxsdez



Series: post toa shenanigans [3]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is sad, M/M, big sister artemis to the rescue, is that too much to ask?, look i just want my baby to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxsdez/pseuds/chxsdez
Summary: After being reminded of his most painful relationship, Artemis finds him and does everything on her power to try and cheer him up.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Percy Jackson)
Series: post toa shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	funny how you thought becoming a flower could get you out of this relationship

**Author's Note:**

> for reference (even though probably no one cares) Saoirse is pronounced sur-sha

Apollo was NOT sulking, thank you very much. Despite what Dionysus, Meg, or anyone else said, he was completely fine and absolutely not sulking. If he was sulking, (which he wasn’t) it definitely wasn’t because Sophia from Athena and Saoirse from Ares had announced that they were dating. And it definitely wasn’t because Sophia’s blonde hair and light, freckled skin, paired with Saoirse’s dark brown curls and copper skin mixed together to remind him of someone he’d lost so long ago. Nope. Not at all.

“You’re sulking.” Said a voice behind him.

Apollo didn’t turn around, keeping his gaze fixed on the valley below. “No, I’m not.”

Artemis sat down beside him where he was sitting at the base of the Athena Parthenos. “Yeah, you are. Dio called me, told me to see if you’re alright.”

“Well, I’m fine.” He snapped.

“Are you sure?” Artemis asked, looking pointedly at his hands.

Apollo looked at his hands, which were clenching a hyacinth like it was a lifeline. He sighed. “No.”

Artemis hooked her arms around her brother and pulled him into her chest. “If I could take any amount of your pain and make it my own, I wouldn’t hesitate for a moment.”

Apollo wrapped his arms around his sister and held on tight. “It hurts so much.” He sobbed into her chest.

Artemis said nothing, simply holding her twin and combing her fingers through his hair.

“I tried so hard to get him back,” Apollo mumbled. “I should have been able to get him back.”  
  
“What’s done is done, you tried your best, that’s all you could have done.”  
  
Apollo pulled away. “Well, obviously my best wasn’t good enough!” He cried in frustration. “If it was, he’d be here!”

Artemis reached up and wiped his tears with her thumbs. “Oh, Apollo.” Her eyes caught something glinting in the sunlight. She furrowed her brow. “Stupid question, but did you try the Golden Fleece?”

Apollo sniffled. “No. It was lost, remember?”

“It’s not anymore,” Artemis said, pointing to where it now hung on a branch of her lieutenant’s pine tree.

Apollo’s face contorted in concentration. “You don’t think…” He didn’t dare finish the sentence.

Artemis cupped her brother’s face. “Say the word, and I’ll bring it to his flower. I’ll get my hunters to watch it in shifts.” She placed her finger over his lips. “And no, I’m not letting you anywhere near it. I’m not saying that to be cruel, I’m saying that because I know that you won’t take care of yourself, you’ll spend all your time watching and waiting.”

Apollo looked down and didn’t say anything for a while. “Please do it. If only to give me peace of mind. If I know that I’ve tried everything, I… I might be able to move on.”

Artemis smiled and kissed her forehead. “Best case scenario, you won’t have to move on.” She released his face and stood. “Go cuddle Dio for a while, it might help.”

Apollo stood up as well. “Yeah. I might do that.”

Artemis made her way over to the tree, gently soothing Peleus as she reached up to grab the Fleece. “I’ll be back in a week at the latest.”

Apollo nodded. “Thank you for doing this.”

Artemis ruffled his hair. “Anything for my baby brother.”

Apollo shoved her away. “That’s enough.”

Artemis chuckled. “I’ll see you next week.” She said.

“Bye,” Apollo said as his sister disappeared in a flash of light.

~*~*~*~

A week passed.

Apollo sat anxiously on the steps to the Big House, where’d he’d been dutifully sat for the past week. If Artemis came back alone, then he’d finally have to accept a truth he’d been avoiding for millennia. Hyacinthus was dead, and he was never coming back.

“It’ll be fine, whatever happens,” Dionysus said, leaning on the rail beside him, taking a sip of his diet coke.

“I know, I just can’t stop worrying.”

Dionysus sighed and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “If this doesn’t work out, then I’m willing to bet that Artie will be upset too, so maybe you two can go off together and shoot things.” He suggested.

Apollo didn’t respond, instead keeping his gaze on the crest of the hill.

A minute passed. Then five, then ten. An hour passed before he saw movement. A figure hanging the Fleece on the tree, another figure standing nearby. Apollo stood up.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Dionysus said, grabbing Apollo’s arm. “It might just be one of her hunters.”

Apollo nodded. All week he’d been preparing himself for disappointment, he wasn’t going to stop now.

The two figures started their descent down the hill. He knew which one was Artemis, he always did, so he tried desperately to figure out who was with her. They were wearing white, by the way the sun seemed to make them glow, but it could easily be silver. Their hair was definitely short, but they were still too far away for Apollo to make out the exact length or texture. He could also see a band of metal on their head, glinting in the sun. Still, nothing to tell him if it was actually Hyacinthus returning to him, or simply just Thalia accompanying Artemis to break the bad news to him.

The drew closer.

Apollo chocked back a sob.

He could make out details now. The curly, dark hair, the copper skin, the violet eyes that danced with wonder and curiosity, playfulness and love. This was Hyacinthus.

Dionysus let go of his arm, and Apollo took off in a sprint.

Hyacinthus started running to meet him.

Apollo placed his hands on his lover’s hips and lifted him into the air, tears rolling down his cheeks, a smile splitting his face.

Hyacinthus laughed melodically as the god spun him.

When Apollo put him down, Hyacinthus cupped his face and closed the distance between their lips.

Even after all these years, the still fit together perfectly. Like two halves of a whole. People will say that gods don’t have soulmates, that they can’t, but Apollo didn’t believe that. The Fates worked in mysterious ways, Aphrodite even more so. The first time he’d seen the Spartan prince, he felt like he’d found something he didn’t know he was looking for. He had had plenty of lovers before the prince, but none had ever given him the same sense of security that Hyacinthus did. The feeling that, no matter what, they were forever, a story for the ages. Apollo knew that, in some form or another, Hyacinthus was his soulmate.

They drew apart, keeping their arms around each other, foreheads touching. Sapphire eyes met violet, and everything was right in the world at that very moment. Apollo felt multiple arrows hitting their marks, a wave of inspiration that would result in the creation of songs, books, and poems that would go on to stand the test of time. For a moment, the whole world shared in Apollo’s happiness.

“My love, how I’ve missed you,” Apollo muttered in Ancient Greek.

“Artemis told me everything. You have been alone for so long.” Hyacinthus replied.

Apollo gingerly caressed the scar on the side of his lover’s head. “You’re were now.” He pulled the shorter man closer and buried his face in his shoulder,

“I know, I know, I’m the best.” Artemis chimed.

Hyacinthus laughed, and Apollo relished in the feeling of the vibrations in his chest. He lifted his head and smiled at his sister. “Thank you.” He extended his arm out to her and pulled her into the hug, making sure he kept the other one tightly around his lover.

“I would do anything for you,” Artemis whispered. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Apollo mumbled back, kissing the side of her head. “I love you, Artie.”

“I love you too.”

Apollo felt someone poking at his back.

“My turn.” Hyacinthus sing-songed.

Apollo sighed fondly. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

With those words spoken in that voice, being held by his two most favourite people in the universe, with his heart full, Apollo felt happy. Truly and undeniably happy. He was at Camp Half-Blood and able to be there for his children, and he was reunited with his lost love. Needless to say, he felt like things were truly starting to look up.


End file.
